The use of snow throwers (or snowblowers) is common by both commercial and residential operators located in snowy winter climates. These snow throwers may be walk-behind units or may be propelled by other machinery (e.g., all-terrain vehicles, tractors, etc.). Typically, snow throwers are divided into two categories: single-stage snow throwers and two-stage snow throwers. Single-stage snow throwers generally incorporate an impeller assembly that is driven by an internal combustion engine (or similar prime mover) to perform the functions of propelling the snow thrower forward, lifting snow from the surface to be cleared, and ejecting the snow out of a discharge chute. Alternatively, a two-stage snow thrower comprises a separate auger assembly and impeller assembly. Both the auger assembly and impeller assembly are driven by an internal combustion engine (or similar prime mover). The auger assembly rotates near the surface to be cleared in order to lift and direct snow and debris to the impeller assembly, which rotates along an axis perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the auger assembly. The impeller assembly then acts to eject snow out of a discharge chute.
In single-stage snow throwers, the impeller assembly is generally formed of a flexible material which contacts the surface to be cleared as it is directed along a path by the user. Due to this direct contact with the surface, single-stage snow throwers typically clear the entire surface of snow quite well. However, because the impeller assembly performs the tasks of propelling the snow thrower, lifting the snow, and ejecting the snow from the discharge chute, there are limitations to the size, shape, and material of the impeller assembly. These limitations reduce the effectiveness of the impeller assembly of a single-stage snow thrower in deep and/or heavy snow conditions.
On the other hand, two-stage snow throwers are generally more adept at clearing deep and/or heavy snow than their single-stage counterparts. This is because the auger assembly of two-stage snow throwers is typically formed of a rigid material (e.g., metal) that both separates and lifts the snow to be cleared and delivers it to the impeller assembly for ejection from the discharge chute. However, as the auger assembly is formed as a rigid, non-continuous component, the auger assembly is generally positioned within an auger housing so as to be a certain distance above the surface to be cleared. While in some ways it is advantageous for the rigid auger assembly to not contact the surface to be cleared, there is also the potential disadvantage of some snow being left behind and/or compacted as the snow thrower passes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a snow thrower capable of handling deep and/or heavy snow conditions yet actively and effectively cleaning snow directly from the surface to be cleared.